In storage devices, sense amplifiers are included on memory dies to sense current flowing through bit lines in order to determine the data values of the data that memory cells are storing or in order to verify that data has been correctly programmed into the memory cells. During a sense operation, some bit lines of a block are selected while others are unselected. Whether a given bit line is selected or unselected may depend on whether a sense controller desires to know the current flow through that bit line.
A sense amplifier may include a sense node that generates a sense voltage at a level corresponding to charge accumulated at the sense node. A sense operation includes a discharge period during which accumulated charge may discharge according to current flowing through an associated bit line. In turn, the sense voltage may drop to a discharge level after a certain amount of time that indicates the current flow through the bit line. Prior to the discharge period, the sense amplifier may perform a pre-charge operation, during which the sense node generates the sense voltage at a pre-charge level. Generating the sense voltage at the pre-charge level may be unnecessary for sense amplifiers connected to unselected bit lines. As such, sense amplifiers connected to unselected bit lines that perform pre-charge operations may unnecessarily consume power. Accordingly, ways to configure the sense circuitry so that sense amplifiers connected to unselected bit lines do not perform the pre-charge operations may be desirable.